1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits, and particularly to a power supply circuit for providing voltage to a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Art
Many power circuits are arranged on a motherboard of a computer for providing voltages to a CPU. Most if not all power circuits operate when the computer is powered on, but only one power circuit operates after the motherboard is powered off. Different combinations of power circuits provide voltages to the CPU when the motherboard operates in different states, so the need for compensation for variations in voltage can vary, and if not handled properly, voltage provided to the CPU may be unstable and may damage the CPU. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.